How should i know
by RainbowMystery
Summary: Everyone thinks that celestial magic is beautiful but all people know is that it can summon other things and don't have to do anything. Well they are wrong there's more to it then that..When Lucy starts getting nightmares& acting crazy its just the beginning to the understanding just what a Celestial mage can really do, but can natsu confess his true feelings before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi guys this is my first store so please comment if you like or dislike. I'm good with criticism and feedback. hope you like._**

* * *

_CHAPTER ONE _

_Natsu's Part _

It seemed like a normal day at the guild Mira at the bar serving drinks, Canna drinking her money away singing to her so called "babies", Happy trying to impress Carla with a bouquet of fish, who just turns the other way to talk to Wendy who's telling her to be nicer. 'Come to think about it I think Carla's a vegetarian. I mean she doesn't eat anything' I thought as I over heard Gray who was sitting at a table telling everyone he doesn't have a stripping problem its just a disorder that he will grow out of.

"Huh ya right" I say as I walk up to the ice cube. He turns around, with a pissed off look on his face. This is gonna be fun

"What is that suppose to mean flame brain?" he yelled

"It means ice princess that your stripping habit is no disorder dude and you'd think that you would've grown out of it years ago and yet here we are with you stripping right now making poor little Wendy scared for life"

Just as I finished Gray turned around to see that Wendy was covering her bright red face and Juvia dancing with hearts above her head. At that moment he realized that he took off his pants and shirt without realizing it

"Sorry Wendy" Grey shouted as he ran out of the guild to get more clothe

Everyone went hysterical; laughing so hard they couldn't breath. Oh how I love Fairy tail the only place to find the biggest weirdo's you'll ever find. Specking of weirdo's I haven't seen Lucy yet today and it's already around noon. Out of all the crazy weird people I have ever met Lucy is by far is the weirdest. I know I shouldn't be calling her weird but there's a good reason I do:

You couldn't pay anyone to make her mad she's like the peppiest girl ever but once I do something wrong she's a devil! Her and Mira tie for scariest nicies hates when I come to visit and come through the window. I mean hello its just me her partner and best friend not that ice pervert or Santa. There should be nothing to worry about

spirits are seriously creepy. I mean there nice but really, _really _creepy. Take that cow thing for instance every time he comes out he says something perverted and it just ticks me right off. Then there's Loke who tries to marry her or take her out on a date ever chance he gets and all she dose is sigh, SIGH he's freakin hitting on her and she sighs and says no thank you. SHE DOSENT EVEN GETS MAD! I don't hate the dude but he sometimes gets on my nerves. The only decent ones are Plue and Virgo. Plue rocks man, he has sweet dance moves and doesn't do or say anything annoying that pisses me off besides the fact that HE gets to hug Lucy not me. And Virgo dose nothing that even annoys me besides the whole punishment thing, I mean come on its weird.

And 3. SHE HATES WHEN I SLEEP IN HER BED. I mean I know she's a girl and all but the beds sooo comfy and that's where I get the best sleep. I wouldn't complain if I were her because I don't complain about her skin condition that makes her face all red I mean come on be nicer Luce. come to think about it i haven't seen her in the guild in at least a month. where is she?

I've had enough I'm going to see if she's ok. Its not that I'm worried even though I am its just I need to see her. I haven't seen her since yesterday morning when I snuck in through her window to see that she was still sleeping. She's the only person I can watch sleep without getting board. Weird right? Maybe her weirdness is rubbing off on me

As I come up to her apartment I see that the window is slightly ajar. There's my way in. Its not that I hate the door it's just that every time I do the land lady is always there telling me I need more manners or I need to get a life. And to be honest the little rat thing around her neck scares me.

As I enter the room, I notice its all dark and gloomy, the beds lazily made. Her sent is weak but I can still smell it 'Hmm strawberry and vanilla' with a dash of salt? When I look around the room I see her curled up in the corner rocking silently back and forth. She wore a pink tank top and grey shorts. Her cloth are stained with tears and she looks like she hasn't eaten in days. 'What happened? Why is she like this?' were the only two thought in my mind as I approach the crying blonde.

"Lucy?" I say in the softest tone possible trying not to scare her. She looks up to reveal two puff red brown eyes. Now I know something's wrong her eyes don't have the glisten they used to. There's no trace of any emotion left in them, they're just two plain brown slates that I really don't like.

"N-Natsu?" she said in between sobs

"Lucy what happened" I ask sincerely. I'm seriously worried. I try to walk closer but am interrupted by her screaming

" NO DONT COME ANY CLOSER " her voice was cracking and more tears flowed out of her eyes

"Luce" I say as I take another step closer to her

" NO NATSU DONT, DONT COME ANY CLOSER I DONT WANT TO HURT YOU" she screams more tears flowing out of her eyes. I'm still walking closer and closer to the crying screaming blond in front of me.

' Hurt me, how could you hurt me' was all I was thinking ' why would she think she would hurt me'. I now stand in front of her and crouch down

"Lucy listen to me. Ok your not going to hurt me. I don't know why you would ever think that. Now please stop crying and tell me wants wrong," I say in a worried sincere tone.

She still continues to cry. I really don't know what to do. Growing up no one ever cried in front of each other so I don't know how to help. Ezra was nothing like this; she always got mad or ate cake. But this, this is bad; there's only one thing I know that calms her down. I hope it works. As I look at the blonde I bring her into a hug. I know she needs one because everyone dose. After a minute of just crying she hugs me back crying harder into my shirt. I try to comfort her rocking back and forth

" Ssshhhh. Lucy, its ok I'm here, you don't have to worry. You don't have to cry anymore" I say in a hushed tone

After 10 minutes she stopped crying and falls asleep in my arms. I carry her over to her bed and lay her down gently. I pull the covers over her and look out the window. It nighttime now the clock reads 9:30pm. How long was I here for? I don't care all I care about right now is knowing what happened to the happy, cheery, crazy blonde I knew. I watched her sleep for a bit to make sure she was ok. Her face twitched here and there. She lay peaceful until she started to stir and started crying. Without any thought I lay down with her and hugged her reassuring her everything was going to be all right. After a while she calmed down and went back to her peaceful sleep. I felt my eyes starting to shut and was swept away into the darkness. Dreaming of what would happen when they wake tomorrow morning. But that doesn't matter right now, all that I care about is right here

* * *

**hi hoped you liked the first chapter. please don't forget to comment if you like or not so i know if i should continue. thank you **

**RainbowMystery :) **


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER TWO  
Lucy's Part_

For the last month or so now I've had really bad nightmares that haunt me in my sleep. At first they were just dreams no harm could come of it right? Wrong so much harm could come and I didn't even know. They started getting worse and more frequent to the point where I was scared to sleep or even close my eyes. I thought that a break from the busy city would help so 2 weeks ago I went to a little cottage in the forest to train and relax. I thought that not being around everyone would help. One day some men who seemed to be dark mages based on they're attire were walking in the forest when they spotted my cottage, they tried to attack but I was in no mood. Somehow I turned from scared to furious in a matter of seconds. I felt power serge from within me and that's when I backed out. When I woke up everything was gone and there was blood all over me, but not my own blood. I started crying freaking out trying to remember what happened that's when I saw them. I saw the figures from my nightmares standing behind the two lifeless bodies. I thought I was having another nightmare so I tried to wake myself but nothing changed. I was scared out of my mind. The two figures from my nightmares are now more detailed looking humans that each had their own devilish smile.

"Don't be scared Lucy Heartfillia this is just the beginning." The first one said. He had short pitch-black hair and piercing ice blue eyes. His skin was as pain as could be, almost death-like.

"We want to help you don't be afraid." The other one said. She had long pitch-black hair like the first and skin pale as death but the eyes were black, lifeless even. Their hair swept over their face making it impossible to stay calm around.

They both stretched out their hands

" COME WITH US LUCY HEARTFILLIA AND WE WILL **HELP **YOU WE _PROMICE" _They said in a loud creepy tone that sent shivers down my spine. I didn't trust them one bit mainly because I thought I was going crazy and it was all part of my imagination

" WHO ARE YOU, WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" I screamed. I was tired and confused and even worse I was terrified.

" COME WITH US LUCY **WE WILL** HELP" the practically shouted a hint of anger in their voices hands still stretched out

"NOO I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE OR WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME NOW GO AWAY LEAVE ME ALONE" I didn't know what to do I was stumbling backwards trying to get away from whatever they were. As I said that their faces darkened and the started approaching me with a murderous look in their eyes.

" WE HAVE WAITED TOO LONG FOR THIS TO END NOW! **YOU WILL** COME WITH US " they

" NOOOOOOOO" I screeched as I felt the same power as last time surge through my body again. The ground began to shake and dirt rose from the ground. Their faces were now full of fear.

_' __What's happening to me? Why do I have so much dark magic? Why are they scared and angry?' _

Was all I was thinking as they raised their hands that had a dark aura around them slowly draining the life out of me.

'_This is it, I'm going to die_' as my mysterious magic stabled they stopped, saying something I couldn't really make out to hear

" She's the one, she will lend us our freedom just a little more time and we're free"  
Was all I heard before I blacked out into utter darkness.

The nightmares were back but now they were more vivid and felt so real:  
_First I saw what I did two those two poor people in the forest that's when I saw that they were in the very first night mare I had, they were dead on the ground covered in blood with me sitting not too far away smiling like a loon. I couldn't believe I did that; I would never do that right?  
Out of nowhere __**they**__ come out of nowhere down right pissed off._

_"__IF YOU DO NOT HELP US WE WILL BE VERY ANGREY. AND SINCE YOU TOOK AWAY THE ONLY THING WE WANTED WE WILL TAKE AWAY ANYTHING THAT BRINGS YOU HAPPYNESS" __**they**__ yelled as they turned into black mist and shot straight at me. I had no time to process what was happening before the darkness consumed me once again_

_(End of nightmare)_

I wake up with dry tears on my face and my head kills. As I look around I notice I'm in my apartment, in my bed.

" How did I get back home?" I asked myself not expecting an answer

" We brought you here" someone says behind me, hoping to see my friends who are worried about where I had gone. I haven't seen them in forever, but no the two people I see are the last two people I never wanted to see again. **Them**. I kind of feel bad I don't know their names

"Before you freak out again please allow us to explain ourselves ok?" He said kindly  
I nod in response, as he continues

"I am James and this is Lea we are your families inner darkness, we have been imprisoned for 300 years hoping for someone strong enough to let us free and you Lucy are the perfect person for the job. When you were first born you we didn't know if you would survive the tragic fate that you would have when you were to grow up but as we watched you grow up we knew you would be the one to break the curse. We have no contact with you until a few months ago when you helped out 3 other people take down a dark guild, there was a shirtless dude, a woman with WAY too many swords and a dude with pink hair I think it is, no its more Salman. Anyway we impressed by your strength that we decided that it was time you banish the curse before it activates Obviously it didn't work out that well. Instead of your soul accepting dark magic of the curse it rejected it causing your nightmares and outburst of random energy. We are here to help you down the right path and not the path that leads to destruction because we know your guild master wont like that."

"You, Me and James are now one. Only you can see us unless we want others to see us this helps because we can help you when you need us most" lea said

"We know what happened back at the cottage and we are sorry that we didn't help sooner but if it makes you feel any better they were from a dark guild hired to attack the mayor" James said

" Ok so you are here to help me?" I asked. They nodded " SO WHY DID YOU ACT ALL FLUFFIN CREEPY LIKE YOU WANTED TO KILL ME BACK AT THE COTTAGE!"

"Ummmm" lea said

"We thought it would be fun and it was your face was priceless," James said and then the two started laughing. I just stood there with no expression on my face " we're sorry"

"So what happens if I don't set you guys free?" I asked curiously. Their faces darkened and they looked pissed and scary again

"YOU WILL DIE" they said in union " AND SINCE YOU DON'T HAVE ANY KIDS FOR US TO ASK AND CONTACT WITH WE WILL GO TO HELPLESS STRANGERS. AND WE WONT BE AS NICE BECAUSE EVERYONES PERSONALITY IS DIFFERENT SO WE WILL BECOME DEMONS OF THE NIGHT AND I DON'T WANNA DO THAT SO PLEASE YOU HAVE TO HELP US OR ELSE WE WILL DIE TOO " Lea pleaded. I don't know where they got that I'm not helping them because I never said it. I look over at James and he looks as if he could kill

"Because you said no dear Lucy, we will come and YOU WILL pay the price for being rude and mean to us" he said. Ok now I know I never did anything mean or rude is he feeling ok?

"JAMES NO SHE DIDN'T SAY THAT" Lea yelled to him. He just brushed it off and walked towards me. I didn't realize until it was too late that he was now holding a knife. Before I could do anything he quickly cut my wrist, said something that I couldn't hear and then disappeared. Just before he did I noticed his eyes were red and angry. From that point on I knew he was the true dark side and lea was there to balance him off

Lea came rushing over to me because I guess I fell over because I face first with the floor. She bandaged up my wrist apologized and disappeared. I was alone again. Great.

It's been a week since I killed two people for no reason, since I found out that I had a dark side. (Ok maybe two dark sides.) It's been 2 whole months since I saw my friends and Natsu.

Why did I say his name separately? Shouldn't I miss everyone the same way? Why all of these thoughts all of a sudden. Get yourself together Lucy. I open my window a little bit so fresh air could come in. That's when I felt a little lonely so I summoned Plue to cheer me up and to talk to.

He's just so easy to talk to. I started telling him everything that happened from the nightmares to James and Lea. That's when I felt the most pain possible course through my body stopping me from saying anything else. I cried in pain, IT HURT LIKE HELL. I look back at Plue who was being held by his nose by the demon who calls himself James who had a knife to Plue's neck. Tears started streaming down my face

" LEAVE HIM ALONE HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING HES JUST A DOG" I scream as James takes a look at Plue

" This is a dog? I thought this was a miniature messed up breed of a unicorn. And he did do something. Actually you did something, you care about your spirit and their freedom but not mine so therefore you both will pay. I keep my promises dearie," he said cold heartedly as he puts the knife away placing Plue back on the ground kicking him senselessly.

"NOOOO STOP PLEASE" I scream. Tears running down my face watching Plue who's almost at his breaking point " PLUE GO BACK PLEASE"  
James looks at me weirdly then notices that Plue has disappeared and all that was left was gold sparkles falling to the ground.

"So he was a spirit? I was right? Omg ok now I feel better he didn't actually get hurt. But seriously what type of dog is that I want one" he asks me jokingly. That's when I lost it

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT HE MAY BE A SPIRIT BUT HE FEELS PAIN, HES NOT JUST SOMETHING YOU CAN PLAY AROUNG WITH THEM SEND THEM AWAY. THEY HAVE FEELINGS THEY FEEL PAIN" I screeched. I guess he didn't like the fact that I had just yelled at him because I kept feeling more and more pain. I collapsed in a corner and stated to get nightmares when my eyes weren't even closed. There was just so much pain I felt like I was being ripped apart while being burned to death. He was killing me physically, mentally and emotionally. All the nightmares where off me wiping out Fairy Tail because they didn't notice me gone for a whole month. Me killing everyone one by one showing no mercy. Me killing those who I considered my brothers, sisters, BEST FRIENDS.

"Don't forget don't tell anyone about me and lea because we like to be and stay a secret, but if you do I will kill them. Have nice mares LUCY" was all he said before leaving me in my dark cold room all alone with traumatizing scenes flooding my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

That's how I ended up like this. I haven't moved from my spot in over day. The visions still haunting me no matter what I do. The pain is now bearable but still hurts. I heard my window creek open someone walking in. Right as I try to look who it is images poor into my mind of me brutally murdering everyone I know. I try to hide my sobs but I guess I was unsuccessful because I heard them jump off my bed only to walk closer to me.

" Luce?" they say softly. Wait I know this voice only one person has that voice it has to be him.

" N-Natsu?" I say in between my sobs. Waiting for a response seems like forever.

" Lucy, what happened?" he asks in a worried tone. He takes a few steps closer and I get those visions again but this time, I know who I'm killing and where. It hurt more as he got closer, the mares more intense. I felt dark power boiling up inside me as I think

_' __He now wants to see me? Its been over a month!_' I throw those thoughts away, knowing that **they're** making me think that. I didn't want to hurt him

" NO DON'T COME ANY CLOSER" I scream my voice cracking because of the crying. His face went from sad and calm to sad and confused. More tears flow out of my eyes uncontrollably

"Luce" he says as he takes a step closer worry in his eyes

" NO NATSU DONT, DONT COME ANY CLOSER I DONT WANT TO HURT YOU" I scream. More tears flood my eyes making my vision even blurrier. I don't want to hurt him, I really don't but he's such a stubborn bull sometimes.

He walks closer and crouches down in front of me, now putting both of his hands on my shoulders.

"Lucy listen to me. Ok your not going to hurt me. I don't know why you would ever think that. Now please stop crying and tell me wants wrong," he says so sure of himself.

I want to tell him I really do but I don't want him to get hurt, he's not like Plue where he can disappear and come back fine. Just remembering what happened to Plue brings more tears to my eyes. He pulls me into a hug rubbing my back as I cry even more then before if that's even possible. After a while I hug him back to reassure he didn't do anything wrong. Still crying he rocks back and forth saying

"Ssshhhh. Lucy, its ok I'm here, you don't have to worry. You don't have to cry anymore," he says in a hushed tone. Surprisingly right after he said that the nightmares went away along with the urge to kill.

I stopped crying after a while and I guess I fell asleep in the warm arms of Natsu. He was so confortable who wouldn't fall asleep? I felt him pick me up and place me on my bed. All I heard after that were light steps and the window creek.

He was gone,

He left me.

HE left me

He LEFT me

He left ME

Were the only words relaying in my head and after a while the nightmare came.

This one **they** knew would set me off.

**They **wanted me to be alone.

**They** didn't want me to be near anyone especially Natsu, and** they **wanted to make it clear.

This by far was the worst mare they have given me so far. _It was about Natsu and I facing a beastly dragon. The only thing the dragon wanted was me dead for some reason and Natsu just handed me over like it didn't matter. Like he knew what was going to happen and didn't care and walked away without saying a word. Just gone. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. How could he do this? That wasn't Natsu. He would never do that right? Right?_

All of a sudden it stopped. All the mares gone. All the sadness gone. _'What just happened? Am I bi-polar? I think I should go to a doctor this is starting to get confusing'. _ Was all I thought before I was swept into a more comforting dream. Tonight was the first time in two months I got to sleep without a nightmare. I felt so warm and fuzzy. I was happy I guess. I didn't really care, I was just happy to realize someone cared.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four_

_Lucy's Part_

I woke up to a bright light flashing over my eyes and an incredibly warm feeling; _did I leave my heater on? _Aw well, last night was the bed sleep I had in months. Crazy as it seems. I try to stand but something's holding me down from the waist. What the hell? I open my eyes and see Natsu? Seriously what the hell! Did he stay the whole night? Did he actually care? I blushed at the idea. No he didn't care right? Right? God what's wrong with me lately? UUHHGGGG. Forget it. There's no point in getting up he's not going to let go, might as well go back to sleep.

_Natsu's part _

I woke up really early. Like super early, I don't know why but I did, and what I woke up to is like the best thing ever, wait did I just say that a sleeping Luce beside me is the best thing ever? What the hell. She's my best friend; ya that make it sound less creepy right? Of course it dose.

I look over and see Luce, face soft and peaceful and probably smooth, lips plump and pink. Her hair cascading her face in an angelic way. I realize that I'm holding onto her waist and blush. Wait what the fluff did I just freakin blush. ME BLUSH. What's wrong with me? Ok there's a lot of this wrong with me but THIS, this has never happened before. Man I need to talk to that ice freak about this. Ya he may seem like a jerk but he's like a brother that's why we fight like that.  
Ok I admit she's really pretty ok no she's hot. Ya I get it. I knew ever since I met her that she was attractive but I didn't know how to even deal with it so I'm acting dense. And let me tell you something it freakin hurts. SHE IS SO OBLIVIOUS. People call me dense, but if I am then she's like a meteor and I'm a pebble. There's a huge difference. She walks down the street and all of the guys on the road stop and stare at her, like in the bad way. Gray says it's something called "ogling" or something I didn't really listen, but I know for a fact their thoughts are anything but innocent. I can see it in their eyes! So to sum it up she doesn't even notice! Like seriously.  
Anyway I know I have feelings for her and that I love her but I have to keep it to myself because I dint want to ruin this friendship we have. That's why I said it hurts, but seeing her like this with me helps a lot. As a dragon slayer I'm…. over protective you can say so … ya you can figure that one out. But to know she is so peaceful in my arms helps sooo much.  
I notice that she's starting to move and pretend to be asleep because I don't want to look creepy. She tries to get up then stops, sighs and goes back to sleep. Like I said weird and oblivious, she didn't even kick me out of her bed. BEST MORNING EVER. I'm not injured, have Luce in my arms and not that hungry and happy … oh shit where's happy!

_Lucy's part  
_Right as I finally got back to sleep someone's shacking me awake.. Damit Natsu I want to sleep. Aw well.

"Luce, its time to get uppp" he sings

"Five more minutes"

" No now" he demands

" Fiiinnneee" I groan as I start getting up and walking to my dresser but am stopped when he grabs my wrist "what is it" I say confused as to why his attitude randomly changed, not gonna lie kinda freaked out

"What happened last night Luce?" he whispered. I seriously think that everybody is a little bi-polar like seriously!

"What are you talking about?" I say. Oh ya shoot I forgot about last night. Play it cool Lucy

"Lucy you know what I'm talking about " his voice getting louder

" Don't worry Natsu just… Nightmares, anyway you want breakfast?" I say a little to quickly hoping he'll fall for it, who am I kidding I'm not gonna give him enough time to answer. Before he could even reply I get my cloth and get ready. When I get out he's still there waiting on my bed. He was about to say something before I cut him off

" Ill go make breakfast now" and with that I went and made breakfast. I can literally hear lea laughing at me. Aw well James is cursing me. I mentally sigh. I have to apologize to him soon. Maybe after Natsu leaves? Idk

_Natsu's part_

She's acting weird, but then again its Lucy so ill leave it at that for now

_Lucy's part_

"Lucy are you going to the guild today?" he asks me while I'm chopping peppers for omelets slowly cause he's talking and its rude to be distracted when someone's talking

" Ya. Why?" I reply

"No reason just asking" he responds, " just that happy miss's you and so dose everyone else"

"ok" I say " by the way where is happy?" I say as I turn to look at him

"I don't know, I think he's still at the guild from yesterday, I left him there to go find you"

" o really then we should go find him" I tell him. All of a sudden I get really dizzy. I can see that Natsu already looks worried. Damit

" Luce are you sure your ok you almost fell over" he said as I realize he's now right beside me.

" Ya I'm fine Natsu don't worry, here its done" I say as I hand him his plate and walk to the table with my own. Must have been from lack of sleep or something.

We finish eating in silence, when we were done I washed the dish and we headed to the guild.

This is going to be a long day


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys **

**sorry i haven't updates recently i just was busy with exams and projects that i didn't have time to write. i tried but i only got like 100 words done and thats not enough.  
i don't know if this chapter is short or long its just… that  
****sorry for any grammar and or spelling errors i just can't spell  
i don't own fairy tail cause if i did i would not toll that much and make ships cannon **

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

The walk to the guild was very… well very awkward you can say the least. Every now and then he'd look at me like I'm an alien or something, like honestly is it that strange for me to wear jeans! I didn't feel like wearing a skirt again cause that's all I wear so I say ' hey lets be different'. Obviously some one already is thinking I'm high or got bonked on the head again 'cough' Natsu 'cough'. He shouldn't have a say cause he practically wears the same thing every day, like seriously you'd think that a fluffin DRAGON SLAYER would be able to smell hoe bad his own clothe are right? For crying out loud Wendy smells when she needs to put deodorant on before she even needs it, Laxus knows when to STOP with that toxic cologne that makes you nauseous! Take that you magical penguin hater! Hatin on penguins is mean

Wait what penguins? Oh well. Back on topic. That I now forgot. Well shit

My thoughts were disturbed when Natsu wailed his hand in front of my face like a mad man yelling my name

" LLLLLUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCEEEEE ARE YOU IN THERE "

" Yea"

" Luce your mean you ignored me for the whole walk and had a creepy smile on your face, I know your weird but come on you can do better " he says while pouting

" What's that suppose to mean!?" I practically yell

" Nothinnngg" he strays near the end as if to signal something

I was going to comment back be he beats me to it

" O look we're here" he says nervously

I look up and he's right, there we are standing in front of ginormous wooden doors that have dents and scrapes and burning marks … weird.

" You ready" he asks

" Of course hehe why wouldn't I be hehe" I laugh nervously. He looks at me and I know then that if I don't go in willingly he will force me in

A nod of my head and he kicks open the doors revealing well fairy tail. That's the best way to put it. There's people at the bar drinking (Canna) there are some flauning over other members (Freed, Jet and Droy) there are some fighting (Gray, Gajeel, Laxus) and there are the simpler people who are sitting at tables talking or in some cases reading (Levy)

The minute we walk in it goes silent for about 5 seconds then everyone starting yelling and running towards me.

"LUCY YOUR OK!"

Out of instinct I hide behind Natsu, him being my human shield from _them_

_Natsu's part_

When Lucy hid behind me for protection it light the fire of pride inside of me, the fact that she chose me made me happy and not at all over protective…

" GUYS CALM DOWN LET HER BREATH, GET AWAY " I yell. Ok a lot protective. WHAT she trusted in me to do something so.. Ya

They seem to get the message and slowly back away from us muttering apologies and such. When she felt ready she began to speak

" Sorry mina I wasn't feeling that well these last few days gomen for making you all worry," she says in the sweetest voice she probably could

right away everyone forgives her except Erza and Mira, they looked pissed.

" Lucy why didn't you tell us we could have helped" they both whined at the same time

" Cause I didn't want to worry you, I knew you guys were busy" Luce said trying to calm them down. And it worked they were now crushing her in a bone breaking hug.

Damn and she just got better too. I sigh. I feel like I'm forgetting something. O well at least everybody's happy. SHIT HAPPY

" HAPPY " I yell

" NATSHUU why'd u leave me here yesterday" he complained

" I went to go check on Luce " I replied

" O, ok then" he said then flew away. Weird

I go to the mission board to see if there any good jobs for me happy and luce to take, they are all ssoooo repetitive thought. Catch this guy, get this thingy, do this weird thing for money! Yay at least the first one is fun. So that's the one that I picked.

I went to go show Luce and she was surrounded again, and ice prince was holding her. A growl emanated from my throat gaining his and iron freaks attention. Iron club was gawking in disbelief and ice prick was backing away slowly trying not to get his head ripped off. He kept repeating,

" Loves a pain" over and over again. Who needs love when I got Luce? …. Ok that sounds bad even in my head. But still I know what all this romance stuff is and according to that logic me and luce are only 'kisses' away from being a couple. But … I don't think I exactly understand what a kiss is so ill go read or watch something bout that. Ya I'm a helpless romantic, levy lent me this book bout this Romeo and Juliet people and all I could do was cry saying

" If you tripped when you walked into that place you both would be alive!"

Levy thought I was right so bam.

I walk up to Lucy and show her the request, she turns smiles and says

" That's a good one, when do we leave?"

" At lunch, is that ok with you?" I reply

" Ya that's good, don't forget happy again he came crying earlier about being left behind by his 'father' again " she says

" Ya…. " I trailed off

" Anyway imma gonna go pack meet you at the station ok" she said as she got up and walked out. Well shoot I'm gonna get it now

" oi salamander get your ass over here, I wanna talk to you bout something " Gajeel yells

…

…

…

im gonna die

_Lucy's part _

OK good I have two hours to apologize, pack, sleep, eat, and talk to the dwarf I trapped in my closet and feed Plue candy. Wait is the dwarf still in there or did he escape? Ehh ill ask Lea later. I walk home rather quickly not wanting to waste time.

I wake it in the door step and already see Lea and James at my table having break fast. They look up confused and giddy at my blank expression.

" so this is what you do while im gone" I say in a bored tone

" yes, yes it is " Lea says simply

James just looks awkwardly to the other side of the room.

" James can I talk to you please ?" I ask kindly hoping he'll say yes

"ok" he chirps. Lea took this as a sign and disappeared to take care of Plue

we stay there like that in silence for 5 minutes before we both crack

" IM SORRY" we say at the same time before bursting into laughing

" look James im sorry if I offended you in any way before and was wondering if you could forgive me ?" I stated

he looks at me confused then chuckles

" Lucy if anything I should be apologizing to you and Plue, im the one that acted out of line and for that Im sorry" he says " so yes your forgiven"

" thank you and I forgive you too' I say happy that this is over. Lea sensing the change in the air comes back with Plue and a bag of lollypops.

" o ya I almost forgot is my dwarf still in the closet I wanna give him a cookie" I say as if it's the most normal thing in the world

they look at me then each other then back at me

whats going on is he in there or not ? I think

_James part (shocker right?)_

Da hell wrong with her? Is she always like this or dose it have something to do with us. I think to myself. She looks like she's about to cry when we don't answer.

I look over to Lea and she looks like she's thinking the same thing

" Lu.. there never was a dwarf in your closet" I say clamly

she looks at me in disbelief and then pouts like a chibi character

" buuuutttt I wanted to torture him with cookies for not letting me buy the girl scout cookies " she whines

ok its over she's lost it.

" Oh since were all here I talked to mustache man and he said you two are celestial sprits, so all we have to do if find your keys and your free" Lucy added on like it was nothing to be freaked out about

"WHAT WE ARE SPIRITS OH MY GOODNESS THIS IS AWESOME" I yell

"That dose explain why Plue can take me with him" Lea says with a dazed look

" OKK then, anyway im going on a mission soon with happy and Natsu do you want to come, now I have an exuse for two new people following me around. I'm pretty sure Natsu can sense and smell you James and ignores you Lea" Lucy says

Me and my twin look at each other grin and say

" We're in" together at once like good old times.

Now I cant wait to meet this Natsu dude who plans on making his move on dear hopeless, oblivious lulu

* * *

**hey guys  
hoped you liked it next chapter should be up soon if not I'm sorry  
thanks for reading  
review if you want, hate is allowed if you hate it that much ill take it and somehow make it into a compliment :)  
bye ~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS **  
**sorry i couldn't update sooner but i hope you like it**  
**let me remind those who don't already know this **  
**i don't own fairy tail if i did my ships would sail **

* * *

CHAPTER SIX  
_Natsu's part  
_I'm gonna die.

…..

…..

…..

…..

Why me

What did I do to deserve this?

Should I go?

Should I try to run away? No, no he would just catch me. Well shit.

I'm gonna die

Well at least it's him not Mira. Right?

Great now I'm talking and asking questions to myself. Is this what lucy feels like everyday?

Wait why am I thinking about her!

Ok I'll just go talk, act like an idiot and then walk away with a stupid excuse like always. Ok. I can do this

" Hey Salamander get your ass over here I know you herd me you moron" iron freak yells. I am not going to live. Set fire to the rain. That will signal the people that want me gone that I'm done. No, not Juvia don't set her on fire. That's cruel

" ima comin don't rust on me now nuts and bolts I aint taking that long" I yell back making my way over to his table that he's currently sitting at. And by his table I mean levy's table in the corner where its both dark and light. She dose love to read. But what I don't get is why he's always round her?

'Processing'

'5'

'4'

'3'

'2'

'1'

OOOOOO He likes her. I get it now. Damn I'm slow today.

" Whatcha want man?" I ask  
He looks at me blankly for 5 seconds before breaking into a creepy grin. It matches the Cheshire cats, that's creepy

" What was with the way you acted when grey was _holding _bunny girl huh? " he says still wearing that stupid grin

" I honestly don't know, but whatever it was it worked" I said plainly while shrugging near the end  
He stares at me with a shocked expression

" Dude … your dragon did tell u shit bout being a dragon slayer right?" he asks like he doesn't know what to say

" Of course he _told_ me stuff just he didn't think some stuff would be important to teach me at the time that's all" I stated

"dude …." He stared

"…."

"…."

"…."

" I fell bad for u man" he said as if he pitied me.

" WHATS THAT SUPOST TO MEAN!" I scream.

" I mean Mr. charcoal forgot to tell you something important flint" he said sarcastically

" Flint really?"

"… ya"

" Mr. charcoal? Seriously that's the best you can do " I mock

" THAT'S WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!" he yelled

" Ya, I know he missed stuff but he said it wasn't important yet….. " I say

"…"

" Shit …

Is it really important?" I ask

" Yes it is" he replied

" Then tell me," I say

" No " he spits out

" WHAT, why not?" I cry like a 5 year old

" Cause it aint my job go ask someone else," he states

" Wait, what dose this have to do with my Luce?"

"What! Your bunny huh " he teases cockily

"What there are thousands of Lucy's in the world this one mine cause I know her… duh" I say as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Trying to cover up slipups is harder then you think you know.

" so since _I_ know her is she mine too?" he questions my logic. Damn him. Aint no way she's his, over my dead body… or flaming body :)  
I'm not angry, I'm not angry. Answer right and I'm free.  
Right before I was going to answer he continues

" If that is your logic then bunny's also Elsa senior's, and lion boy's and that dan straight dudes too" he said

At this point I. Am. About. To. Scream  
Ya they are gonna have to take her away over my dragon force body  
Wait, what's dragon force?  
Never mind that  
I have to punch this fluff tart in the face, or somewhere worse *smiles evilly*

" H-hey salamander I don't like that look on your face" he says nervously

" Don't worry about it man" I tell him false reassurance. I'm still smiling like the joker

I turn slightly, making it look like I'm leaving. He buys it. Hehehe idiot

I turn quickly and right hook him in the gnaw. He goes flying into the other side of the guild. Everyone stares for 2 seconds then go back to whatever they were doing. I walk over and crouch down next to him and whisper in his ear

" She's mine and only mine bitch. You want her, too bad your gonna get her over my burning body"

He looks surprised and scared at the same time.

I walk over to the bar

"Hey happy its time to go pack for the mission with Luce" I say kindly

" Ok lets go see mommy" he says. I hear Mira squealing in the background. Did I hear right?

" What did you say bud?" I ask

" I said lets go see Lucy, ya Lucy," he says nervously

"Ok then let's go, " I say not convinced at all

" Hey Mira, me, happy and Luce are doing this mission, bye" I say as I hand the flyer to look at and then walk out of the guild with happy not far behind

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Happy on my shoulder as we walk to the train station we kept silent. I think Happy's happy about hanging out with us again. I think he's been lonely since Carla won't talk to him and Lily's on a solo mission, ya and probably the fact that I left him at the guild yesterday didn't help.  
As we make it there happy started bouncing up and down and then all of a sudden launches of my shoulder  
"LLLLUUUUUSSSHHHHHIIIIIII" he screams and fly's into someone who I'm guessing is Luce

" Hi Happy" she says smiling

" I MISSED YOU" he yells

" I saw you this morning you know" she says sweetly

"I know" he says

"_ALL PASSENGERS TRAVELLING ON TRAIN 239 GOING TO GROVIN MAY BEGIN TO BOARD"  
_

_"_well lets get going" Luce says

" uuuggggghhhhhh" I groan

" coming natshu?" I hear

WHY DOSE THE WORLD HATE ME TODAY

And it started off so good…

* * *

**HI**  
**thank you for reading**  
**hoped you liked it**  
**i will try to update soon but if not I'm sorry**  
**please review or leave a comment or whatever you want i will take suggestions for future chapter or anything you want t say**  
**i don't really care what you say just tell me what you think/ thought**  
**again thank you and have a nice day**

**bye~ the rainbow has disappeared**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys. i hope you had a lovely long weekend and ya. **

**i know nobody thinks that i do but just remember i don't own ****fair tail trolishima dose.**

**i hope you like **

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

_Natsu's part _

Why the train? Why couldn't happy just fly us there. Why did we have to ride something that horrible… to the atmosphere? Hehehe, ya that's it. It's bad and stuff. I guess it could be worse, it could be a boat; now those things are the worst. Normal people have trouble on. Now I'm not saying I'm not normal, although I'm not I'm just stating a fact.

As we board this 'thing' I notice that happy never left luces arms and that he looked like he was falling asleep. _Thank god I forgot to get him a ticket, I mean I knew this would happen.  
Please. I'm not that bad as a parent/best friend/brother/thingy. Wait did I just call myself thingy?_

I was interrupted from my thoughts when Lucy looked behind and called my name

" Natsu, we're in this one," she said while pointing into a booth. Thank god, she got the ones with the doors so NO one can see my pathetic excuse of a person once this thing starts moving. _Why am I insulting myself all of a sudden_ I ask myself. Well whatever I guess since ice prince is not here insulting me and luces in a good mood and there's no one to insult me I do it,? Wow that sounds really sad now that I think about it.

When I go to sit down I realize since I forgot to get happy a ticket we get stuck with other people.  
Right now there are two little kids in front of us. One boy and one girl, as Lucy sits down the kids make eye contact and smirk. Like what da hell that's creepy man.

_Lucy's part _

So that's what they meant by keeping an eye on us.

_FLASHBACK  
We were walking to the station in peace cause they refused to go back with Plue saying 'didn't know how' when lea brought up one the questions that James probably was thinking of too_

_" __Hey, lu how did you figure out we are spirits? I mean we didn't even know?" she asks puzzled_

_"__Ya how " James repeated _

_" __well the night before when I didn't have a nightmare the celestial king visited me in my dream asking about you two saying Leo/Loke was worried. So I told him all I could and lastly your names and then he went ' o ok' and stroked his long white beard and then he's all like _

_'__Old friend you are more spectacular then I thought, those two are spirits whose keys were lost centuries ago, they are known as the twin demons Lea and James. They were never able to find their keys and no one ever has so they have never been summoned before so that's why they don't know what they are. I think they have been to the celestial world before without realizing it because there is not way they could have lasted that long. And I believe they thought that were demons that are suppost one certain person because they could only be seen no matter what by that person. ' and then he disappeared " i finished _

_" __The twin demons huh, that's SO COOL OMG JAMES NOW I KNOW WHY PLUE KEPT TAKING ME PLACES WITH CLOUDS EVERYWHERE this rocks!" lea practically screamed _

_" __Wait lea this happened before? Why didn't you tell me?" James cried like he was 3 again_

_" __I don't know" she answered _

_" __Anyway you two are u guys gonna come with Natsu, happy and I or are you going back?" I say trying to change the topic _

_" __I'm coming I don't like the sound of this Natsu dude" James says poking his nose in the air _

_" __Ill come too please I wanna meet happy, can he really talk and fly?" lea asks eyes sparkling _

_" __Ok but just try not to stand out too much ok guys and yes sometimes that cat can only talk never bite" I say _

_" __O don't worry lulu we're gonna watch over you three done worry you wont even recognize us" James replies mischievously _

_" __What dose that mean" I say a little worried _

_They just look at each other and smirk. Oh dear mavis what are they up too?_

_FLASHBACK DONE~_

They can do that? I didn't know they could shape shift! That's so cool, but at the same time creepy. Wait why dose James have an evil smirk on his face!?  
" Hey Natsu are you doing ok" I ask just now realizing the train started a minute ago and he was fine but still staring at ' the random kids' in front of us

" Not anymore, sorry luce" he says while he turns green and falls in my lap. How did I end up being a pillow? Happy's asleep on me and now Natsu's lying on my lap. Well at least they are happy. Ok now all I have to do is arrange these two so I am comfortable.

ooO Five minutes later Ooo

FINALY. Now happy's using one of my thighs as a body pillow laying his head a little way away from Natsu's head. Then I just realized that I got motion sickness pills from Wendy in my backpack, …

…

...

DAMIT

Why, how could I forget that?

I hear chuckling and see that James is trying not to have a full out laugh attack. _HE KNEW! That little piece of kale, how could he? I hope he knows ima gonna sick the crazy magical penguin on him, show his who's boss or who not to mess with. Wait isn't the penguin on vacation? No that's the normal one I need the crazy one. Where did I put him now? O ya I put him in the basement of the lady who tried to make him a goose. Stupid lady, he aint no bird, he's too fat to fly, duh._

I was broken out of my … thoughts? By Natsu who asked If we were almost there

" no its only been like ten minutes " I say

" o, ok" he says wirily

" o ya I forgot while you were asleep I found the motion sickness pills from last time that you told me to hold onto do you want to take them?" I ask as if there was a possibility of him saying no

" WHAT givme please" he says like a 2 year old

i hand them to him and in no less than a minute of taking them he sits right up.

" Feeling better?" I ask

" Ya thanks luce" he says as he gives me one of his goofy grins. I smiled back and we stayed like that until we heard

" Awe look, they look like a couple"

Ffflllluuuufffffffff mmmmmmyyyyy llliiiifffeee (fluff my life)

_Natsu's Part _

I was string at luces face until I heard a little girls voice say

" Awe look, they look like a couple"

I turn my head to see the two little kids. I'm not going to lie I forgot that they were here. But what that girl said kept replaying in my mind. _We looked like a couple? _ Well I guess since Happy is asleep on Luce and the pact that I used her as a remedy and pillow on the train it probably looked like that.

" W-what do you mean" Lucy asks with a shaky voice

" O I'm sorry was I wrong?" the little girl asks

"I'm afraid so, you see he's my best friend. Sorry to disappoint you" Lucy says calmly. When she said that it hurt, I don't know why but it did. No I know why I just refuse to admit it that little boy is starting to scare me because all he has been doing is watching me and it's creepy.

"What are your names, if I might ask" I say gaining the attention of the two girls, sadly the boys never left

" I'm James and this is my sister Lea" THE BOY CAN TALK. Why is it so creepy?

They both looked at Lucy and I noticed that Lucy looked a bit agitated and the kids looked like smirking devils

"Did I miss something" I ask

" Well sorta" the girl Lea said

"LEA" Lucy and the boy, James yells. Ok now I know I'm missing something. And why do the kids smell kinda like Plue and Loke? O I think I got it

" Are you two spirits?" I ask breaking the silence.

" So he's not an idiot" James said

" HEY WHATS THAT SUPOST TO MEAN AND WHO TOLD YOU I WAS AN IDIOT?" I freak out. I'm so confused. I turn to Lucy. Waiting for an explanation and a good one not just those ' cause you are one' type of answers

" guys shift back please" is all Lucy said and I am still confused, but I think I'm about to be enlightened very soon.

* * *

**Hey. hoped you liked it, sorry if its short i like did this in an ****hour just to say i got some progress to finishing it. please review, tell me your opinion it would really help, but if your one of those people who like to ignore this part go right on ahead, ignore me-this yes this.  
Anyway i hoped you like and i should be able to update soon**

**way u be that leprechaun and jump over that rainbow. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys  
sorry for not updating sooner i just kinda forgot and then i started a different one. so ya  
anyway i hope you like  
and just to be clear i don't own fairy tail **

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Natsu's part

" Lucy what do you mean shi-" before I could finish my sentence there was a blinding light. When it faded where the two kids were are now two people our age looking smirking at luce while she's currently staring at them.

" What just happened?" I asked

"Natsu meet James and Lea my new friends " Luce explained. They just nodded confirming it

"So are they spirits?" I questioned

"Technically we are butttt~" lea started

"~We lost our keys" James finished

"How ish dat possible?" happy asked

"We have no idea you cute little guy!" lea squealed reaching for happy with sparkling eyes

"Waaaa lushiiiii help meeee, she wants to eat me!" happy cries

" No she isn't, squeeze you to death,.. Maybe" Lucy replied smirking near the end

" Anyway… we have no idea we just know that we are attached to Lulu's bloodline cause we were with her mum too" James replied

"So you've been around for a long time huh?" I ask

"Pretty much "Lea answers

" Do you know anything about the dragons!?," I ask enthusiastically with stars in my eyes waiting and hoping they know something

" Ya I know dragons"

" No "

They said at the exact same time. They look at each other and James looks pissed and surprised and Lea was acting as if a child would when they were pretending not doing something, (she was whistling while looking out the window)

"Lea… what did you mean by yes?" James asked in a semi dark tone

"…"

" Lea~"

" Are you gonna answer me?"

" I think Plue's calling me ill be right back" she said nervously then disappeared

"…"

"…."

"…"

" Sorry dude I have no idea but it seems she dose so ask her later. Need to go see where she went. Take care of our lulu for me. K" he said with a frustrated face then ended with a sly grin that still creeps me out.

Happys Part

Well that was fun. I think I'm gonna have problems with that lea girl,

…  
She's too obsessed with Plue. Anyway judging by the look James gave Natsu I'm guessing he figured out Natsu's little secret ^~^ yes he likes Ma- Luce yes Luce not mama. I started calling her mama because of the time Natsu went on a mission without me cause I was sick and left me at Lucy's and she took care of me even though I insulted her 24/7. That changed me; I turned into a better cat that week. I stopped insulting her for no reason and ever since she's been nicer even if that's possible. So ya. Now that I think about it Lucy is like my mother, not that I don't love lissanna or anything its just she never was there for me and still isn't as much only a 'hi' or 'how ya doing'. SHE DOSENT EVEN GIVE ME THE RIGHT FISH! She gives me cod but I love rainbow trout. Everyone should know this by now that's the only one Mira gives me since Lucy bought it for me for my birthday J

Anyway, yes I know for a fact that Natsu likes Lucy AND that he knows he dose so all I have to do is somehow make Lucy's dense mind realize it then I can have a proper family!

I mean -

They would be happy … Yes that's it

" Hey happy why don't you go back to sleep the train rides still 30 minutes long " mama said bringing me out of my inner thoughts

"Ok mama" I said then started falling back asleep on lushi's lap

The last thing I hear is

''Did he just call you mama?'' guessing it was Natsu

Smirking I fall asleep

/Time Skip/

Natsu's part

We finished the mission and now we are at the hotel place trying to get a room. But it's not that easy because apparently the towns having a festival and a lot of people want rooms. So this is the last hotel in the area

" Hi can we get two rooms please?" Lucy asked kindly

" I'm terribly sorry mam but we only currently have one room available" the dude says

" We'll take it," I say

" Ok here's the key, have a nice stay," he says.  
I drag Lucy behind me towards the elevator, ignoring her protests and shove her into our room. why dose happy say she's heavy when she just flew across the room from a push?

* * *

**Hey guys  
i hoped you liked it  
sorry if it was short ill try to make it longer next time  
thank you to commented and reviewed i really appreciated it **

**until next time  
i hope you find your rainbow to paint the skys, or a grumpy old man **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry i haven't updated this as fast as i should i just got stuck on how to move into the direction i wanted to go so ya  
i hope you guys are enjoying summer  
hope you like it  
Disclaimer i don't own fairy tail **

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

_Lucy's part_  
I'm just minding my own business when I get shoved in an elevator and room by a salmon haired lunatic. My only question is why didn't he get motion sickness on the elevator and why happy looks like he wants to cry…

" Um hey Natsu... Why did you do that?" I ask

" I heard you complaining and I didn't want anyone to see happy cry." he replies

" Ya, Happy why are you crying?" I say while I extend my arms for a hug, which he accepts.

"Two reasons " He sniffs " one he was looking weirdly at us and two he stole my fish"

…

…

…

" He was looking at us weirdly?" Natsu says

" Happy, kitty. That man didn't take your fish. You ate it before we got to the hotel. If I remember correctly you ate it when we brought the criminals to the station" I say softly

"O.O" was happy's reaction

"but he still looked at us weirdly " he said plainly

" what do you mean" I asked

" he was looking at you like Dan dude man thingy pervert and then at Natsu with an annoyed face then at me confuussseeeddd. AND THE WORST PART WAS THE LADY BESIDE HIM HIT HIM IN THE HEAD AND HE GLARED AT MEEEEEEE" he cried

What  
Is  
He  
Talking  
About?

I turn to look at Natsu but he's purposely not looking at me.  
What did he do?

_Natsu's Part_  
Ok so maybe I left some stuff out before..  
Not a lot  
but enough for Lucy to get flustered so I didn't tell her cause well…  
Doesn't matter really.

Ok fine. The dude at the front desk was obviously in a relationship he was practically flirting with Luce but thank the gods that she's as dense as a meteor so she didn't even notice. But I did * evil smiling face * so while he was talking to luce me and happy did a little play showing him what would happen if he dare look at her like that again.

_FLASHBACK_  
(3rd person)  
While Lucy was asking for a room Natsu and Happy were making a voodoo doll of the desk attendant and burned it alive with a fish in its mouth laughing evilly with glints in their eyes. The dude got the message and started smiling trying to get the two crazy idiots out of his sight. When the trio was leaving the front desk dude got pelted by his girlfriend and glared nastily at happy only cause Natsu was too busy shoving the blond beauty in the elevator  
_FLASHBACK END_

I need help…  
Oh I know ill ask Juvia for help  
she's good with this stuff right?  
Wait  
never mind that's the best option I got right now  
WAIT  
I could Evergreen she's good with this stuff too right?  
maybe mir-…  
O FLUFF NO  
ANYTHING THAN MIRA  
Wait  
THAT'S IT

"… natsu…"  
what ?

"..Natsu."  
who?

"NATSU WHATEVER YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS DRAGENEEL "

oh someone's calling me.  
I look up and see Lucy and Happy

"Yes?" I respond,

"Have you been listening to anything we have been saying?" Happy says  
traitor …

" I'm going to be honest here. And the answer is no I wasn't because I am hungry" I say back  
Why dose Lucy look proud?

"Good boy you are learning how to be honest!" she coos while petting my head

Am I purring  
OMG  
I am AWESOME

"So Natsu while you had your space out we were talking bout something important…" Luce begins

"Natshu just keep an open mind ok?" Happy goes on  
what are they talking about?

"Natsu I want to train to get stronger" Lucy says with a determined face

"Ok we can train when we get back " I say happily

"No, Natsu I want to train on my own for a little bit " Lucy says  
"…" No Lucy until she gets back that could take for ever

"…" No Lucy until she gets back

"…" No Lucy..

" No " I say,

"What do you mean 'no', No what? " Lucy says a little hurt

"No you cant go " I say

"Why not? Natsu your not being fair" Lucy says

"Yes I am being fair and that's that you are not leaving without us " I say sternly

"Yes I can leave without you, you are acting like my father Natsu. I can do whatever I want." She yells

"NO you CANT " I yell back

" WELL WHY NOT! HUH?" she yells back

"BECAUSE- " I start but I'm cut off

"Natsu stop" Happy says  
I look around and notice that I am now holding Lucy by the shoulders and almost everything is on fire

"Listen I'm sorry I brought it up right now but we will talk about it later when we get home right now we need to sleep " Lucy says while turning around and walking into the bathroom

"I flushed up didn't I" I ask happy

"Ya sorry to say" he said sadly " Listen I know you like her and all but you need to give her some space too you know she's still a girl and she likes privacy"

"Happy when did you get so smart?" I ask

"I have been hanging around Lucy for about a month now you know, that and that's what she told me to do about Carla so... " He said proudly

"Thanks bud lets go to bed," I say with a smile

as we fall asleep Lucy (who probably just comes out of the bath room) comes up and tucks happy and turns to me  
"sorry Natsu I didn't mean to upset you… good night" she says then walks into her bed

How do I make it up to her ?

* * *

**Well natsu stuffed up **

**i hope you liked it sorry if it was short or if there was any grammatical errors **

**if you did like it please leave a comment or suggestion or if you have any questions just fire away i like feedback good or bad so ya :)**

anyway hope you have a nice day or night

**~Rainbow Mystery**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys **  
**sorry for not updating so late **  
**was kinda busy **  
**almost forgot bout the half finished chapter and spent the whole day finishing it **  
**im sorry ahead of time for any spelling and grammatical errors that occur **

**Disclaimer i don't own fairy tail**

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

_Natsu's Part  
_Its been a two days since we came back from the mission and I still fell like shit for the way I acted. I don't know if I can make it up to her and it hurts to know that she seems happy at the guild but her eyes show traces of betrayal and hurt. No one seems to notice and even if they did they never do anything about it.  
I keep apologizing but every time I do she just says:  
"It's ok Natsu " and then I feel worse about myself  
Uggggghhhh why did I do that?

Happy over the last two day's has been glaring at me every time she looks sad and I don't blame him. I don't blame him one bit, no one else knows about what happened but the way happy was acting half the guild asked what the fluff I did. LAXUS FLUFFIN THREATENED ME FOR HURTING HIS 'LITTLE SISTER' FOR GODS SAKE. Don't get me started on Gajeel… that was the worst hour strapped to a chair of my life. *Shudder* some shit bout ruining my life... Suicide and some thing called ates. I don't know I was barely conscious from the beating Laxus gave me his did not help me one bit.

Gramps just stared at me like the whole day. I swear he didn't even blink. Like it was freaky ever time I decided to look anywhere but the floor, wall or table he would magically be there. He's kinda like Santa two days before Christmas. Everywhere and always watching.

I decided to get help with this whole fiasco, well I only wanted help from levy but there were to many people around and took it upon themselves to invade the situation.

So here I am. Tied to a chair in the middle of Juvia's room in fairy hills trying to get loose of the chains holding me down. I cant even melt the chains cause Iron freak made them so it would take at least an hour to that, by that time it wouldn't be worth it. That and Erza is giving me the hugest glare ever that says  
' try to escape and I will hunt you down'  
so I'm not moving.

Let me further explain. I am tied in a chair with currently 8 people around me  
Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Grey, Juvia, Mira, Wendy, and Carla. They are all looking at me like I have to answer an unspoken question floating around

"Am I suppose to answer something or … " I ask really confused

"REALLY " they all shout in-sync

"What?" I am now really really, really confused

"Why am I here I just wanted to ask Levy a question and now I'm in a room fully of Grey merchandise " I shout

"Wait what?" Ice prick says

"NOTHING. Juvia means. * Cough* nothing let us continue the interrogation Grey" Juvia says nervously  
"Wait this is an interrogation? I thought we were going to help Natsu-san with his tragic love life! " Wendy panics

"What love life?" I ask

"Exactly Natsu-san, exactly" Wendy says while lightly patting my back

"Wendy have you been watching those movies again?" Carla asks

"No! I have been reading those books Levy-san lent me is all" she says childishly pouting near the end  
"Anyway we didn't kidnap him for nothing lets get this over with so they can live happily ever after!" Wendy screams franticly

"Kid you've been hanging round shrimp and demon woman way too much" Gajeel sates everyone nodding in agreement

"What~?" Wendy says turning around walking slowly away from everyone

"If this is it can you untie me now?" I ask uneasily

"NO" they all yell

"WHY NOT YOUR JUST ARGUING ABOUT ABSOLUTELY NOTHING" I yell back

"Ten lets get started shall we "Levy says

"Ok, Natsu you need to tell us what happened so we can help fix it. Lucy is one of the kindest people in the guild to see her like this hurts everyone we want to help if you'd let us" Mira says kindly

I stared at them a long time then gave in and told them everything from the hotel attendant to the last thing she said that night. By the time I finished Erza looked like she would kill me,  
Wendy was staring at me with a 'really' look.  
Carla weren't even paying attention mumbling something under her breath I couldn't quite catch;  
Mira looked a mix of pride (that I told her I'm guessing) sadness (due to the story) and anger (again due to the story).  
Grey, Levy and Juvia were staring at me clearly confused and mad. And then there was Gajeel who looked jaw dropped for some reason.

"And that's what happened" I summed up

"Dude... your an idiot "Ice princess said clearly frustrated

"Tell me something I don't already know" I say back

"Why did you do that though?" Levy asked

"I think we can answer that one but were not cause its his problem not ours " Gajeel said motioning to him and Wendy who both had their arms crossed looking at me with a straight face  
_if he's not going to help then why is he here? _I think to myself as everyone turn their heads towards me in the creepiest way possible

"I umm you see it's umm" I stutter. Damn why did I say it like that  
"I didn't want her to leave me- us I meant us. I don't want her to be alone away from us"

_Gajeel's part  
_This kid is an idiot. That or he doesn't actually know what's happening. I think it's both though.  
Wait  
where'd shrimp go?

_Wendy's part  
_Natsu-san needs to be educated properly.  
And  
OH MY GOODNESS IT'S HAPPENING ^~^  
Nalu  
Oh my goodness a new story to read _'The princess and the dragon'  
_BEST IDEA EVER  
THAT ALSO GOES WITH GALE! AND MIRAXUS TOO.  
That would work in my condition in a way…  
_'the prince and the beautiful dragoness._'  
Ya I like the sound of that.  
But then again I'm way~ to young for this right now.  
OH Mira you should not have taught me your ways

_Natsu's part  
_they all looked at me with a jaw dropped expression. You know except iron head and Wendy. They looked unimpressed.  
WHAT DID I SAY THIS TIME .Why do they always look disappointed whenever I say something about Lucy?

"Anyway how do I make this right?" I ask,

"You have apologized and tried to be extra kind to her already right?" Mira states  
I nod.

"Juvia knows! Natsu should take Lucy-san where ever she wants and dose whatever she wants to do. Natsu can make a picnic for the three of you cause Natsu know that Happy will come along not leaving Lucy-sans side. Then you can apologize sincerely and make her realize you mean it and when you apologize explain why exactly you acted that way. Then and only then will she realize why the situation happened," Juvia said scientifically

"Oh my Mavis that's the best idea ever Juvia!" all the girls gush while the guys take notes.  
And when I say girls I mean human girls. Carla is still not paying attention; she's currently looking at a photo of fish. Weird right? She always said she hates fish.

"That's a great idea. Thanks Juvia I owe you one, but umm, can you un-chain me now I was never going to run away "I say. They nod and untangle me once they do  
I jump up then  
hug Juvia  
hear a human like growl  
see grey mad  
realize I have invaded enemy territory  
salute to them all and start planning for my  
'I'm sorry I was being an inconsiderate jerk' make up Day  
Only one problem  
How am I going to pull this off without happy interrupting a long speech.  
This **just **got complicated. 

* * *

**Just? haha **  
**Hey guys hope you liked it **  
**if you did please like or whatever you wish to do **  
**If you have any comments or suggestions don't be afraid to comment or pm me or whatever **  
**I like feed back **  
**Thank you to those who have shown support by liking and or commenting it means a lot **  
**Anyway i hope you have a good whatever time you are reading this if you are thank you and i'm sorry you have to read through my ramble il stop now **  
**ok**  
**Thanks and PEACE **

**~Rainbow Mystery **

**And remember getting lost is not called getting lost.. its called adventuring without a sense of direction is all. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys  
Sorry i haven't updated recently  
been busy  
Someone(Trippy who ever you are) wanted to see more of Lucy's Hallucinations so they're will be lots cause i don't even have to try for that stuff  
So heres another chapter  
Hope you like it**

**Disclaimer i don't own fairy tail**

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

_Lucy's part  
_This past week has been painful, emotionally not physically. I know Happy is trying to do his best at being upset with Natsu but it hurts me to see him like that. Why Happy chose my side this one time is beyond me, I noticed that he stopped his random hurtful insults a couple months ago and I honestly don't know what made him stop. I'm pretty sure that I didn't do anything to make him stop.  
Unless …  
I did something in my sleep to save him and I don't remember  
maybe I attacked another evil Penguin…  
Man that one from the other day was begging to be attacked, being all snooty and mean…  
Drinking all ma vanilla, cotton candy, chocolate chip, rainbow sprinkle milk shakes.  
He got what he deserved… To be locked up in Natsu's house closet.  
He'll probably die of suffocation cause if the stench  
Or lack of proper air  
or food  
or water

WAIT  
DO PENGUINS NEED WATER TO SERVIVE?  
OH MY MAVIS  
OH NO  
wait  
it was the evil one its ok  
… wait  
its not ok  
HE COULD HAVE CHANGED HIS WAYS ~!  
Well  
too late now

"Um lu-chan are you ok you just spaced out for like 10 minutes…" Levy-chan says worriedly

"Huh what?" I ask sounding a little dazed. Wait what's in my lap? Oh ya its happy he wont leave me alone….

"Lu-chan I think you should go home and get some rest you look a little ill " she says dripping with concern

"Nah, nah I'm good girl I- I just need a drink, CANA YOU WANT A DRINKING BUDDY?" I yelled the last part. Why do I feel dizzy?

"LUCY, BABY! I KNEW YOU WOULD COME AROUND, but I don't think that's suck a good idea right now I think you got the flu or something alcohol is just going to increase that shits terror" she yells while stumbling over to me pressing her hand against my head

"Lushy~ I think you should go back too you look worse then the time I ate the rotten fish from under my bed when you told me not to" Happy says concerned

"Fine I will go home, but no matter what I am walking on that ledge near the river and no one is gonna stop me. Now have a nice night peeps" I say slowly and almost child like with a goofy grin. Is it supposed to be hard to keep your eyes open? Nah its normal, the unicorn in the corner said it was so its fine

as I walk or should I say stumbled my way out of the guild  
(after tripping over only 5 chairs and 3 tables)  
I hear then say their goodbyes and feel happy on my shoulder trying to act as a stabilizer

_Happy's Part_

this is gonna be a long walk home

_Natsu's Part  
_Ok so this whole day was me debating if I should go over to Luce's place or not. The whole day  
all 18 hours, or something like that…  
And I have decided to go now.  
So here I am walking to Her apartment.  
Will this end all right?  
Will she still be upset  
WILL HAPPY STOP GLARING AT ME?  
I have not idea what's about to happen in this wilderness of emotions  
no one ever dose its like a black hole  
you put stuff in but doesn't mean you know where its gonna go or what's going to happen to it

As I walk down the river bend with the famous ledge that Lucy loves so much I see someone on it (barely) with something floating around them.  
As I get closer I see that it's Luce drunkenly walking down the edge with happy trying to support her so she does not fall. I am now right behind her waiting for something to happen, or to be realized. I got to say now I know what it's like to be happy, to follow two people and be ignored for a while.  
As I keep watching I see that she lost her footing and happy is on the wrong side, she's about to fall.

"LUSHY!" Happy screams

I panic and race to catch her realizing that I am 2 meters away. I get there just in time for her to fall into my arms  
Is she drunk or something! LIKE SERIOUSLY? If she is drunk this will not end well for me, I can still remember last time. Oh god the last time. _*Shiver*_

As I look down I see she's asleep. What. The. Heck.  
She doesn't smell drunk. I wonder what's wrong.

"Natsu! Thank goodness. I don't know what's wrong with her I think she might be sick" Happy cries of happiness

"Ok bud lets just take her to her place for now and then we can figure it out from there" I say as calmly as I can to keep him in tack  
the last time lacy was sick (4 months ago) he thought she was dying and cried for almost an hour. Not the best day in my books. Yes I actually own some books... DON'T ACT ALL SURPRISED

As we arrive there I realize we don't have to key and I don't feel like pit pocketing a sleeping _Lucy. _So I just climb through the window that she seems not to gotten a new lock for… I DID IT AND IM PROUD  
Hahaha sometimes I think that I spent too much time with crazy people during my childhood, Maw that's not possible, Right? Ya I'm right

As I lay her down on her bed and ask happy to get a cold wet _clean _rag I cant help but stare at the angle sleeping in front of me. I know I might be a little creepy but I don't care right now it looks like she's blushing and its fluffing adorable  
I know that happy is going to call me a pervert if I pet her cheek but I'm gonna do it anyway.  
URRGGGG  
WHY DOSE SHE HAVE TO BE SO CUTE?  
Her skins so soft ~  
I think he is like one of those fallen angels. The ones who were angles in a life before and then got reincarnated into the normal world.  
Levy made me read that somewhere and it stuck because, well its true.  
The day she realizes that I love her will be the happiest day in my life.  
YES I LOVE HER. Not that I will admit it out loud but yes its way too obvious to ignore at this point. I told you before and I'll tell you again. I Am Not Dense.  
Keep that between us.  
Wait why am I explaining this to myself? Its official I've gone crazy

_Lucy's Dream_  
_**(insert music people hear when they high. Choose whatever song that sounds way too happy that's what's playing)**__  
I AM IN WONDERLAND ~  
That magic squirrel fell in quick sand ~  
I don't even understand~  
why I only have 10 hands~  
Wait  
I'm suppose to have 20 hands. THIS IS A DREAM_

* * *

**If only you knew natsu if only..  
Hope you liked this chapter cause it was fun to write because of the fact that Lucy's little hallucinations is practically my imagination...  
If you did like it follow or whatever you want, you can even ignore this if you want i just like feed back so if you have any questions or suggestions fire away :)  
Anyway until next time**

**~Rainbow Mystery**  
**the world would be better if the giraffes stop trying to be lions and embrace their peeps and ****dem selves**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY GUYS **  
**I FINALY got to finish this and all i have to say is... omg why **  
**joking **  
**maybe ... **  
**you'll find out  
its almost been a year since i started this and all i have to say is  
thank you to those who have supported this story it really gave me a boost to write more and enjoy it,  
so again thanks and i give you love~  
can you feel the love?  
of course you can  
back on topic  
i hope you like it :) **

**disclaimer is that i sadly (and thankfully cause then no one would watch it) don't own fairy ****tail **

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE,

Lucy's part.  
That was the weirdest dream ever… so far, I mean 10 hands  
PALEASE  
Wait I only have two hands… where does all this come from?  
Eh who cares no one has noticed so…  
Is what I thought getting out of bed this morning, I haven't been myself this past two week and I know that much.  
As I try to stand up I now notice that something is holding me down.  
As I try to look around I swung my head too quickly and hurt my neck, feeling instant pain my hand shoots to my neck taking something blue and fuzzy with it.

Its happy  
I know it, who else is blue and fluffy besides happy and Wendy? No one

But  
He doesn't have arms…

…

…

Wait that's not what I meant  
I mean he has arms just not like…  
how do I explain this

Ok  
he has the cutest little arms I have seen but he doesn't have HUMAN muscular arms that are currently holding me down…

Well when I put it that way it must be Natsu… or grey there was that one time he thought I was Juvia cause he was drunk…  
wait

Why am I having this discussion with myself?  
Uuhhgg  
that therapist idea that gramps gave a year ago really could come in handy now.

Back on topic  
ok so I know its Natsu

Question is why is he here?  
Might as well ask him…

"Happy, Happy honey wake up" I say shaking him slightly

"morning Mo-luce, Luce good morning" he says tiredly while rubbing his eyes. I find it cute that he calls me mom when he thinks I'm not listening or when he's tired

"Sleep well?" I asked him slowly taking him off my neck into my arms.

"Ya but are you ok? You kinda passed out on the ledge on the way home?" he says worriedly looking at me with his doe eyes

"I did? How then I get home then? And why is Natsu here? Lets wake him up" I rapidly reply firing questions he knows not to answer

"Ok how do we wake him this time?" he asks mischievously rubbing his hands together evilly

"You choose this time," I say grinning evilly back

" Ok so last time you decided snakes, so today I suggest that we make noises in the kitchen and make him go mad!" he says excitedly  
oh I know where he's going with this.

"that's a great idea" I praise him

"damn guys I though you loved me I guess not" said a voice beside us making us jump and hold onto each other.

"NATSU Hehehe what's up man how ya doing whatcha doing here?" I say nervously aimlessly petting and hugging happy

"Hehehe Nashu w-we didn't know you were up " he says nervously hugging me back

" you know I'm kinda hurt that you would do that happy, I mean I except that from Lucy but not you bud" he said mellow-dramatically pretending to be stabbed in the heart.

"HEY WHATS THAT SUPOST TO MEAN?" I yell at hearing that he implied I am mean all the time

"What I meant Lucy is that you are always mean to me in this house and I don't want my child growing up with a bad influence" he said smugly smirking when he emphasized on HIS child meaning happy.

Oh he did not just go there

Happy's part

Oh he did not just go there  
I am going to have to stop her, she's gonna go all momma bear mode again.  
Just like that time we were at the park and an old lady said I wasn't a kid and she blew up. Lets just say I'm allowed at the park from now on.

"Your child now? I hardly believe you are a father sir " She counters back all sassy

"Excuse me I am a great father for your information, and why do you care it's not like you're his mother mam " he yells back starting to get annoyed

"I am MORE of a mother to HIM then you are A FATHER!" she shouts getting more angry, I can practically see the claws coming out of her fingers.

" What DO YOU MEAN? You ALWAYS HURT HIM anD INSULT HIM! I am the ONLY PARENT he NEEDS " Natsu shouts back again

this is getting good, let me get pop corn.  
As I leave for the kitchen I hear him insulting her again and her attacking back.

"OK SO YOU TOOK HIM EVERYWHERE WHOOPDY DOO I RAISED HIM" I hear Natsu shout

'THATS NOT WHAT I SAID"

Just getting popcorn minding my own business dooly doo.

~5min later~

I fly back with my popcorn and sit down on the bed again watching them argue over me. Thinking back why didn't I stop them?

"HE DOSENT LOVE YOU LUCY GET THAT THROUGH YOU HEAD YOUR NOT HIS MOTHER BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T RAISE HIM" Natsu finally hit the nail now

He did not just say that. How could he? He's not playing anymore.

"IT DOSENT HAVE TO BE WHO RAISED HIM ITS ABOUT WHO LOVES HIM NATSU.  
IM NOT SAYING THAT YOU ARENT HIS FATHER ALL IM SAYING IS THAT YOU ARE MORE OF HIS BEST FRIEND WHO ALWAYS PROTECTS HIM.  
I DON'T CARE IF HE LOVES ME OR NOT I WILL ACT AS HIS MOTHER UNTIL HE LONGER WANTS ME" she finally broke, she is now practically crying now.

"Lushy…" I silently say. I think I'm gonna cry now.

Natsu looks stunned. But momma didn't stop there

"IF YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME YOU WILL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ALL OF THE MAGICAL PEINGUINS AND LIONS AND BEARS AND TREE'S AND BEAVERS IF THEY SHOW UP AND THE MOST DREDED THE ELVES IN THE CLOSET THAT ARE CURRENTLY IN YOUR HOUSE THAT ARE PROBABLY MUTATED BY NOW.

WHAT WAS I TALKIG ABOUT? IM LOST!" She screams and cry's some more starts to sway

I seriously doubt that she is one hundred percent ok she looks pale again.

"We were arguing over happy and if you were his mother or not" He says a little shocked about what they were arguing about

"Mama are you ok you look pale again" I say nervously and scared while floating into her arms.

"Happy I'm fine honey I'm just a little tired right now for some reason" she reassures me while petting me again walking over to the bed

"Listen Lucy I'm sorry about before but are you sure you ok I mean you kind of passed out on the ledge and you don't look so good now" Natsu says worriedly helping her sit down

"Ya I'm sorry about that guys I didn't mean to scare you" she says sheepishly.

Maybe she's hungry, Wait that makes sense.

" Hey Mama when was the last time you ate?" I say darkly

"Umm I actually don't know, maybe when we went to that bakery? " she says sheepishly rubbing her neck

"That was three days ago!" I yell alarmed

"was it? Wow that is bad aint it?" she says again trying to sneak away but Natsu is currently hugging her to keep her down.

"Mama sometimes you are such a blond" I say sadly

* * *

**Hey guys **  
**whatcha think **  
**if you like you know what to do hit that follow or fav bouton and if you can't then please leave a review and tell me what you think or what you want to see more of **  
**input is precious here. **

**i just want to again thank those who have supported me through this year and to those who have encouraged me to write even when i thought it sucked *cough* MYSTERYDANSER *cough*  
****and even to those who simply left a review or liked, you all have helped me so thank you :)  
and i need to rap (wrap?) this up, so have a nice day or night or evening and ill see you soon  
well i won't technically see you but you know what i mean.**

**~Rainbow Mystery **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys been a while ne? **  
**Anyway you guys are lucky i was sick this weekend or else i wouldn't have finished it so yay weekend! **  
**So i hope you like it **

**Disclaimer i don't own fairy tail **

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

_Natsu's part_

I  
Am  
A  
Horrible  
Human  
Being

I can't believe I did that  
But what was that whole penguin, lion, beaver, elf thing about? Is she seriously all right in the head right now?  
I thinks it just cause she's sick.  
Yes  
Cause she's sick

" Hey Mama when was the last time you ate?" Happy says darkly

"Umm I actually don't know, maybe when we went to that bakery? " she says sheepishly rubbing her neck

"That was three days ago!" Happy yells alarmed

"Was it? Wow that is bad aint it?" she says again trying to sneak away but I am currently hugging her to keep her down.

"Mama sometimes you are such a blond" Happy says sadly

"WHATS THAT SUPOSE TO MEAN BRAT" Luce yells while trying to get out of my bear hug. Which is useless by the way.

"What I meant is what I said" Happy says shrugging his shoulders in a mocking way

"Hump fine be that way" she says turning in my grasp to face me now

You'd think she'd say something, but she doesn't. She just sits there staring at me like I look funny.

"Hey Luce what's wrong? " I ask her

"Since when did you have green hair Natsu?" she asks me.

…  
…

…

What

The

Fuck?

….  
…

OK maybe we should bring her to a doctor.

"Lushey… Nashu doesn't have green hair," Happy says slowly

"Yes he does, and its moooovvvviiinnngggg" she says drowsily swaying again.

"Ok Luce just lie down ok, I'm going to get you something to eat at the guild be right back ok?" I say getting up and moving onto the window ledge

"Ok, but stop by the salon to get that thing fixed" she says while laying down

I can practically feel my eye twitch. I REALLY don't like when she's sick its kinda like she's drunk but she's not.

As I leave through the window I notice that happy has already put a wet clothe on Luce's head. I smile at the sight; it's always been Lucy taking care of us so it feels nice that we get to help her this time. Now to time to think what to order from Mira…

~~At the guild ~~

Ok that was a long talk with my self, but I think I finally got it all down.  
As I walk into the guild I greet some people and yell at the bastards.

"Good morning Natsu" I hear Mira say

"Hi Mira can I order some breakfast?" I ask politely knowing it might take a while

"of course honey, what do you need?" she asks smiling

"Ok so think we need:

5 sandwiches  
20 fish  
34 cookies  
9 cakes  
6 hamburgers  
4 steak dinners  
13 fire chickens  
12 spicy chickens  
10 normal roast chickens  
10 beef stews  
3 ham legs  
7 plates of mashed potatoes with gravy  
8 pizzas  
4 omelets  
30 pieces of bacon  
15 plates of pancakes  
and some juice and water  
That sounds good " I say

"… …" Mira is just writing it down

"Wait- Shit, I forgot about Lucy, and one salad, She like salad right? " I say realizing I forgot the main reason why I'm here.

"Awe that's adorable you are finally giving Lucy food instead of taking hers. Do I smell love Natsu?" she swoons with hearts in her eyes

"Ummmm,Mirashe'ssickagainandsheranoutoffoodandshehasn'teateninawhilesoIdecidedtogetherfoodyouknowcauseitwaseitherthatorbeattheshitoutofherfornottakingcareofherselfproperly,Anywaythanksmiracallmewhenitsreadybye" I say so fast I can barley understand what I said while running off to start a fight without giving her time to answer.

**(Translates to Ummmm, Mira she's sick again and she ran out of food and she hasn't eaten in a while so I decided to get her food you know cause it was either that or beat the shit out of her for not taking care of herself properly, Anyway thanks Mira call me when its ready. Bye)**

"YO NATSU HOWS IT GOING MAN YOU LOOK AS IF YOU ATE SOMETIME SUPER HOT MAN" Laxus yelled at me then laughed like a lunatic. He probably had a drinking competition with Cana again and lost… again.

"Dude you need some bread " I say casually

"WHAT THE HELL IS BREAD GOING TO DO PUNK?" he screams at me getting all up in my grill now grabbing my shirt

"Cana explain life to Laxus please" I say looking past his shoulder at straight at Cana who is smirking like the devil. If I didn't know any better I'd say she grew devil horns and tail. But that's Luces thing so I say no, it's just my imagination.  
She gets up and stalks over to us shaking Laxus' shoulders playfully.

"Laxus, my main man come walk with me," she says dragging him off out of the guild.

"NATSU FOODS READY!" I hear Mira shout over the chaos of the guild.

That was fast.

I walk over to the bar and grab the bags of food I had previously ordered.

"Thanks Mira" I say with my signature grin. Ya I know I have one.

"Oh Natsu take care of my poor baby will you, she must be really sick for you to notice too" she says enthusiastically.  
What?

"Your… baby?" I ask her confused

"TAKE CARE OF MY LU-LU CHILD OR I WILL ELIMONATE YOU" She threatens me using Satan soul

"OK OK DON'T KILLLLL MEEEEEE I HAVE TO MUCH TO DO SO MANY PEOPLE TO BEAT UPPPPPPPP" I cry running away… like a man of course. Don't tell Elfman I said that or else he would randomly appear and go 'MAN' last time was not fun. A mans bath time is a mans bath time… Great now I sound like Lucy…  
TO THE LUNITIC

~~~Back at the house with Happy and Lucy~~~

"Hey Happy do you see what I'm seeing? Cause I'm seeing something really weird" Lucy says as she's slowly falling off the bed onto the floor.

"Lushy get back in bed this instant before I bring in the smelly fish into your house again." Happy says sternly pointing his finger at her, not surprised when she actually listened.

"Fine…" she says pouting like a five year old laying flat on her back on the bed not going to take the risk of upsetting the fish crazed talking flying cat in front of her.

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting weird this whole week," The cat said sadly floating closer to the blonde while sitting at the foot of the pink fluffy bed.

"Probably just the cold happy don't worry about me?" she says reassuringly bringing the cat into a hug under the covers of the pink duvet, petting his head lovingly to cheer the blue cat up, ironically enough.  
The two stayed like that, curled up in the fluffy blanket waiting for their food to arrive. Which was a first for both of them, to think that Natsu would BRING food for once not just demand and eat it was astonishing to them. Just when the two were going to fall into the world of dreams the felt a jolt in the bed indicating the delivery man as they talked it over has brought the food.  
Now eating may seem like an easy concept but the two boys are doubting that their brainy friend know how to for she was just poking and inspecting everything there. They tried persuading, bribing, begging and demanding for her to eat yet all she did was shrug and drink water. It came to the point where Natsu and Happy had to try to shove food down the poor girls throat to give her the nutrients she needed.  
After they realized that wasn't going to work they finally mustered up enough brain cells to actually ask why she wasn't eating. When they did ask her response was-

"Not hungry, cant keep large amounts of food down" she says guiltily like she just killed somebody's hope and dreams of going to the moon.  
They them realized they were giving her a steak dinner when she couldn't handle anything over a stew. And at that they felt stupid and apologized heavily trading what they gave her with stew instead. When they had all finished they sat on the couch and watched a movie they all agreed on, which was surprisingly hard mind you. Happy wanted fish, Natsu wanted action and Lucy, Lucy just wanted to sleep.

"Cant we just sleeeepppp?" asked the annoyed blonde house owner who is tired out of her mind trying to sleep but failing due to the other two shaking her awake to finish watching the movie

" NO! Now be quite we are going to find out who stole the ring that Fred was suppose to give to Annabelle his fiancé but was really going to give it to Mary the love of his petty life." Natsu ranted explaining the whole movie.

"what…." Said a confused happy still trying to process the concept of the movie

"OH MY KAMI IT WAS ANTIONE? I THOUGHT HIS GOOD FOR NOTHING ASS WAS DEAD THAT CHEATING BASTARD" Natsu screamed practically burning (literally) with rage.

"Wait he's the one that told Mary she couldn't marry Fred because he was a blue blood? THAT SON OF A- WAIT THERES ANOUTHER MOVIE TO SEE WHO HE MARRIES! " Lucy yelled angry and upset with the cliff hanger.

"YESS OH DEAR LORD IF THIS IS WHAT GIRLS DO ON GIRLS NIGHT IM JOINING YOU NEXT TIME AND DON'T HOLD ME BACK" Natsu screamed at the ceiling

"TAKE ME TOOOO IM ACTUALLY A GIRL NEE-CHANNNNNN" a new voice yelled along with them.  
Surprised by the voice they whip their heads to see all of the female celestial spirits plus Plue on the other couch watching the movie too with Lea practically crying because of the drama and Aries trying to calm her down.

"when…?" Lucy asked confused at the situation at hand.

"Right before the movie started we appeared to see the seventh part to the fifteen part movie series brat" Aquarius answered blowing her nose with a handkerchief.

"THERES MORE?" Natsu yells excitedly.

"Oh hell yes do you think Fred finds love so easily no honey this guy has worse luck then the brat herself" Aquarius sassed Natsu showing him the posters for all the movies.

"Hey Lucy… you wanna have a movie marathon tonight?" Natsu pleaded her poking her arm in anticipation.

" You guys can I'm going to bed. Good night " Lucy said going three meters away to lye in her bed with happy at her side saying he hated the fish actor. "Oh and lea, don't forget to remind me that I have to speak with you and James tomorrow ok?"

Seeing the girl nod Lucy closed her eyes, snuggled into the bed and furry animal and let sleep finally take over.

* * *

**HEYYY **  
**Hoped you liked it, If you did fav, follow or COMMENT **  
**Tell me what you think, ask me questions ANYTHING!  
****I NEED FREINDS PLEASE  
****wait  
****that sounded wrong  
****Any who i hope you have an amazing night/day/afternoon **

**~RainbowMystery **

**And remember when it rains look for Rainbows not excuses **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys **  
**im alive !**  
**So exams are done and i thought ' hey lets get something productive done' so instead of the pages of home work i have i decided to write this chapter. **  
**i regret nothing...  
Disclaimer i don't own fairy tail for multiple reasons  
enjoy **

* * *

Recap:

_Surprised by the voice they whip their heads to see all of the female celestial spirits plus Plue on the other couch watching the movie too with Lea and Wendy practically crying because of the drama and Aries trying to calm them down. Why Wendy was there and when she got there no one knew._

_"__When…?" Lucy asked confused at the situation at hand._

_"Right before the movie started we appeared to see the seventh part to the fifteen part movie series brat," Aquarius answered blowing her nose with a handkerchief._

_"THERES MORE?" Natsu yells excitedly._

_"Oh hell yes do you think Fred finds love so easily no honey this guy has worse luck then the brat herself" Aquarius sassed Natsu showing him the posters for all the movies._

_" You guys can I'm going to bed. Good night " Lucy said going three meters away to lye in her bed with happy at her side saying he hated the fish actor._

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

It was early morning when Lucy first opened her eyes to wander around her beautiful apartment. Correction trashed apartment. As in the girls and Natsu have created such a disaster that her mind doesn't process what has happened until she saw Natsu stuck on the roof. The only thing that made her not scream for bloody murder was the fact that there was an adorable tiny little blue cat sleeping on her stomach.

_'SHIT DON'T WAKE UP THE CAT LUCY DON'T STOOP THAT LOW'_ she thought as she was trying to move the innocent (?) little thing. As she got up out of the fluffy mess called her bed she tucked the kitty in.

"Awe don't you look adorable Lu-chan hmmm?" She heard a low amused voice say behind her, whirling around she see's James there with a satisfied smirk on his face.

She didn't say anything as she put her fingers to her lips and tiptoed away and headed towards the kitchen expecting havoc there too but surprisingly the kitchen was clean. Standing there dumbfounded for a good minute she walking in not sure if it was a hopeful mirage.

"I cleaned the kitchen for you I wanted a tea, I made one for you too its on the counter" He said proudly as he pointed towards the golden mug placed on the black CLEAN countertop.  
Picking it up she realized it was still hot and happily drank the liquid. Deciding to break the silence she says

"So what brings you here? Got bored at home? Lea cant be that bad" she teases him smirking when he rolls his eyes in exaggeration.

"Yes and No. I'm not bored and when you are stuck with Lea for as long as I have you start to question her sanity, so yes she is that bad." He reply's glumly shaking his head.

"Ah – ah, Good morning Lucy-chan, Mister spirit-san" Wendy dreamily said as she walked into the kitchen looking half asleep and adorable.

"Good morning Wendy, did you sleep alright?" Lucy asks softly grabbing an empty cup to put juice in for the adorable little thing.  
"Yes, Aries-san and Lea-chan are very comfortable, thank you" Wendy says trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes, accepting the cup of orange juice that was presented to her sipping it happily.

"That's good, oh and Wendy honey not to be rude but when did you decide to pop in?" Lucy asks trying not to wake anyone else.

"Oh I followed Natsu-san here after I heard he was going to see you but then I dropped by the market and then came here with ice cream for you but the Aquarius got her hands on it so there is no more. Sorry " She explained quietly

"Its ok honey, thank you for thinking about me I really appreciate it" Lucy says bringing the young girl into a hug.

"They tried to feed you solids didn't they?" she asked flatly hugging the blonde back

"yup" that was all to say about that topic as James face palmed and shook his head, praying for those idiots future.

" Lets start breakfast so that we don't have to hear them whine" James said interrupting the warming hug, getting pans out.

"That is true" Wendy says backing away with a nervous smile.

"Boys ruin everything don't they?" Lucy says laughing at the expression James made at the comment

"Ha-ha very funny girls, now Lu-chan where do you keep your bowls?" James asks forgetting momentarily about that 'hurtful' comment.

"They are above the sink, here let me get it," she said walking over to the cupboard above to the right on her tippy toes to reach the handle.

"No let me get it your too short to reach it" He says trying not to laugh at her while she pouts at him, still trying to reach it.

"No stop lil lady this is too funny stop" He says laughingly while trying to move her out of the way, to no avail as she just jumped onto the counter and opened the door.

Now if anyone knew anything about cupboard doors they know that they are pulled open, towards a person. This is were things get complicated, with such little room poor lil Lucy was sent backwards as her own momentum from opening the door threw her off balance. Now this would be solved easily right? Nope think again. Right as James was prepared to catch the blonde a pink haired teen was walking into the kitchen, completely oblivious to the situation and gets caught in the cross fire. Now not prepared like the other two were the boy thinks he is under attack and tries to attack back, but he clearly doesn't see the little blue head right in front of him. This is were they are now, like in slow motion everyone's eyes seem to open realizing its too late, someone is going to get seriously hurt. The all of a sudden a blinding bright light appears. 

_James' Part_

'_THAT FUCKING IDIOT! _  
_If that little girl gets hurt I will personally kill him._ ' Were the thoughts running through my head as I get back up off the floor. Everything is a little blurry at first but one it clears I see something truly astonishing. Right there in the far back of the open concept kitchen was Lucy holding Wendy protectively, surrounded but gold and grey light. Now that I can see clearly I can see that the whole kitchen is burned and is in crumbles. Poor Natsu, he might live long enough for me to kill him. BUT SERIOUSLY WHAT IS THAT?

"Oh my freaking kami are you guys ok? No ones dead right?" I ask nervously looking around at everybody.

"OH MY GOODNESS WHAT IS THIS?" Lucy yelled with a terrified face.

"Lucy it's coming from you, your hands have the same glow, " Wendy says pointing at the blonde girls hands that were securely around her.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my" Lucy kept muttering letting go of Wendy realizing that the bubble was around both of them pacing back and forth with the same haunted expression. Wendy and I are poking the barrier trying to figure out what it is, fascinated by the sparkles that appeared by every touch. So far we together conducted that it cant be opened from outside or in without casters permission or doing. Therefore Lucy needs to undo what ever she has done.

There was a flash of gold sparkle and Loke appeared looking distressed and concerned

"What happened?" He asked frantically looking around eyes landing on the bubble; increasing in size he shifted his wide-eyed gaze onto the kitchen that has been destroyed besides the bubbled area.

" Lucy, Princess calm down okay? Listen to me you need to clam down and close your eyes to feel at peace okay, think of a quiet meadow, with flowers and giant ass trees and little cottage in the distance ok?" Loke suddenly said calmly with no sign of his earlier distress  
all the while Lucy does as told, closing her eyes and visibly relaxes. At the same time the bubble disappears like it was never there, only leaving behind the small path of the kitchen that was not scorched.

"Okay now princess I want you to open your eyes and look around" Loke says walking towards her

She opens her eyes and sees that what she unconsciously created gone by her own unconscious mind.  
"What was that Loke? How did I do that?" She asks him as calmly as she can walking towards him to meet him half way into a hug.

"Ya lion boy, what was that?" I ask too looking at him with curiosity crouching down to look at the contrast between the two spots

"That was a mix of two techniques that I have waiting for Lucy to learn and it seems it has worked but I never thought they could be combined. What I'm trying to say is that she just combined Regulus with Dark shield." He says as he continues to pet the blonde's hair

"Wow, that's cool and all but how did she do it? I don't remember her practicing that at all" Natsu finally finds his voice after all this time. Don't really blame him either, if you ruined Lucy's kitchen you'd be scared for your life too

'' My guess is she did it unconsciously to protect Wendy in the case of events, which still need to be explained to me later" The lion said glaring at Flame boy the entire tine, who I kinda feel bad for now cause he has a lot of shit to explain to everyone now.

"Okay boys lets go ask Mira-san for breakfast at the guild, these guys need to talk, common Natsu-san get happy" Wendy says strongly taking charge of the situation, finally breaking the silence that we didn't even know we created. The boy scurries off to get the strange blue cat that managed to sleep through out the entire ordeal; he must have gone deaf from being at that monstrous guild so long.

"Bye Lucy-san, Loke-san, Dude-san, see you later" Wendy says happily walking out the door with a sulking clown behind her.

"Does she not know my name?" I ask Loke, all he does is shrug and carry Lucy over to the couch.

"Ok Princess I need you to listen, you can master these powers that are surfacing the key thing is to not be afraid of them or they will consume you. The two you used today come from me and The demon twins, Ya crazy twin and a lion think about that for a minute" He says sincerely loosing that sophistication near the end ad tries not to laugh at the face I am making. I know he's doing this to cheer her up but please I know he can do better than that, well I know I can.

"I'm gonna try not to be offended by that, and just to be clear lion boy just because I am more handsome and appealing doesn't mean you have to try to bash me. I get it I am too fabulous for you just deal with it." I say smirking at his mocked expression, although Lu's is way better as she is trying not to collapse in a fit of giggles.

"PA lease Dark lord, just because you are tall, dark haired, blue eyed, have a perfect face, are the exact definition of a dark prince who girls usually swoon over, doesn't mean you are more handsome than my beautiful golden knight self" He says proudly like he actually insulted me.

I think my face is giving it away because I think he finally understands that he hasn't helped his case at all. I don't think Lucy is going to make it, she is in the silent laugh stage where you can barely breathe and are trying not to make noise.

"My, My do I have an admirer? Loke I must say I am really flattered, but I have to decline your advances towards me" I say with fake regret and sorrowful expression

"WAIT WHAT?" the lion roars as he witnesses his main be braided by the sneaky shadow. Ya I'm the sneaky shadow.

"HAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHHAHA I CANT EVEN OH MY GOD GUYS WHAT THE HECK OH MY GOODNSS PLEASE DO IMPROVE AT THE GUILD SOMETIME PLEASE, OH MY OH AHHAHA" Lucy finally cracks bursting out laughing while trying to speak.  
Loke still looks pissed and I am happy that Lucy is laughing this is a win-win!

When the blonde princess finally calmed down and the lion unbraided his mane things start to get serious.

"Okay Princess you can train with this power but I is better to do so alone without any distractions, today was a good example, so you have a choice. You can either go away to train with us spirits for a couple months then go look for the twins' key that can just and back to the guild or you can choose not to go and secretly look for the twins' key either one is your decision, it all comes down to if you are ready to gain new abilities or not." The Lion says with all seriousness looking the girl right in the eye to show just how serious this situation is.

"What happens if I don't train it, what happens then?" She asks nervously looking back and forth between us looking for her answer.

"The power will gain too much instability and try to take over the user. Seen it before not pretty, with all seriousness aside for a minute it made one dude wear a too-too and dance like a frog… or that was Lea I still have no idea" I say with uncertainty in the en cause I never actually found out if it was her or not.

"Ok that's bad and I am now more afraid of Lea then the actual power that comes with her" she said shuttering at the mental image I had oh so kindly painted.

"So what is your answer Princess?" Loke asks seriously

"I- There isn't really any decision here, the best thing for everyone is to go and train so I don't accidently use this for worse rather than better" she says wisely lowering her head t look at her lap.

"SOOOOO how we gonna break this to the emotionally and almost physically attack bestie of yours?" I ask with a little bit of worry, cause we all know this wont end well.

Lifting their heads to look at each other Lucy and Loke say at the exact same time

"SHIT"

* * *

**I love writing as James... **  
**Anyway i hope you liked it:) **  
**Thank you to all of you Commenters, Followers and Favoritors of this shitty work, it means a lot and ya. **  
**im tired **  
**lets all go to bed**  
**anyway see you next time **

**~ Rainbow Mystery **

**And remember the only thing humans fear most is fear itself. That and the apocalypse **


End file.
